Gregor and The War of Orcs
by The Raikkstar
Summary: Gregor is banished from Regalia for mysterious reasons. He now has many adventures in the dead lands. Finding races and beings he would have never even imagined...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Here is my first chapter of my first ever fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.**

It had been two weeks since Gregor had been banished from Regalia. The Council wanted to execute him but Vikus had prevented that so the council banished him instead.

He was dropped off in the edge of the jungle, not far from the territory of the ants. He was left with no weapons or food.

He had walked away from the ants and into the uncharted lands. The uncharted lands were desolate and full of rocks and ash. There was only a little bit of water in some rock pools. The only other thing that wasn't rock was pits of lava which he nearly fell in several times.

He came upon a large collection of boulders about three metres tall. He climbed on them to scope out the area. The uncharted lands were surprisingly light which meant he could see what was going on without echolocation. There was not much to see except more rocks and some smoke coming out of a lava pit.

He was about to hop down when he saw something move behind a rock. He quickly slid off the rock and hit behind it. Whatever was out here could not be friendly. He slowly approached the area where he saw the figure. He was careful to remain hidden and not make any noise.

When he reached the area where he saw the figure there was a terrible smell in the air that made you want to vomit. He looked down and saw a corpse of something in a small hollow of a cave. There were also a few rages and knife which had a carved wood handle and a long sharp blade made of someone's rib bone.

Gregor picked up the knife to examine it more closely. It had lots of weird markings on it which he did not understand. He tucked the knife into his belt and hurried off quickly to get away from the smell. He walked on for a little longer when he saw a wooden pole about five metres tall. The pole had lots of skulls attached to it with string.

Gregor had a bad feeling that he shouldn't go past the pole and into the area behind it. There seemed to be some nut cases running around. He quickly changed direction and walked off. A few hours later he found a small cave between two rocks. He climbed into it to rest. The rocks were positioned so that Gregor could see a large area of the uncharted lands. He saw more of the poles with skulls on it in the distance. He hoped that nothing would find him and in a few minutes he had fallen asleep.

He was awoken by the sound of rustling and falling rocks. He leapt up banging his head on the roof of the cave.

"What was that?" said something after hearing the sound

"I don't know" answered another "I think it came from those rocks over there. I hope it's another goblin so we can kill it"

Gregor looked out of the entrance of the cave and saw two humanoid figures about five feet tall scurrying towards his cave. He grabbed the knife and crept to the very back of the cave. The two figures walked around the rocks for a few minutes before discovering the cave.

"Hey, I found a cave here. It looks just like the sort of place a goblin would hide" one of them said pointing at the cave entrance.

"There can't be more than one lets go finish it" said the other walking towards the cave.

Gregor noticed that one of them was holding a knife similar to his. The other had a bow with a few crude arrows. The one with the knife started climbing into the cave while the other one pulled out his bow to cover him. Gregor slowly crawled towards the figure at the entrance of the cave.

"I can't see a thing in here" he said "grab a torch"

There was some rustling outside the cave. The one with the knife poked his head back in the cave, this time he had a flaming torch in one hand and the knife in the other. Once he had more than half his body inside the cave. Gregor swung his knife at goblin-eater. The knife hit him in the chest making him scream in pain.

The goblin-eater swung his knife at Gregor but Gregor was too quick and dodged. Gregor then sliced one of its legs and it fell to the ground. Gregor stabbed it in the head with the knife and then retreated back to the end of the cave.

"Hey what's going on in there?" asked the one with the bow. When no one answered him he lowered the bow and pulled out a massive wooden club. He crouched and slowly approached the entrance of the cave. When he was about a metre from the entrance Gregor came rushing out and killed it with one slash.

He climbed on the top of the cave and looked around. To his surprise there were hundreds of these groups roaming around. All of them carried weapons and most were missing limbs or other body parts.

He quickly leapt down from the cave roof before any of them could see him. He didn't know what he should do. If he stayed around this area he would surely get killed. They would soon find the two bodies and the groups would get larger. If he went back to the jungle he could get help from the mice. He could also get lost in the jungle and die of thirst because most of the rivers were poisonous or piranha infested.

He was about to decide which route to go when he heard a voice nearby.

"There are two dead orcs here. Sound the alarm and find the killer" the voice ordered.

There was a lot of scurrying and then horns began to make noise from all directions. He quickly ran off staying between rocks and avoiding any groups of 'orcs' that were nearby. The groups had been upgraded from two each to five each.

He managed to avoid being spotted for a few hours when a voice behind him yelled.

"There he is. Don't let him get away" he ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

Gregor turned around to see a larger orc standing on top of a rock pointing at him. The orc was over two metres tall and had a giant club. On the end of the club was a skull of an unknown animal. A few seconds later a horde of over twenty smaller orcs came racing over the rock towards him. They were all brandishing knives or spears. Most of them had few clothes on but a few had some armour on and were carrying actual swords.

Gregor turned around to run away as fast as he could. He could not take on twenty orcs with a mediocre knife like the one he had. He was good at running but the orcs seemed to have unlimited stamina and were gaining on him rapidly. Instead of going in a perfect straight line he was zipping in and out behind rocks and lava pools in the hope that they will lose them. It seemed that the orcs were not very agile and Gregor was putting lots of distance between them. He even heard a few yells from orcs slipping into the deadly lava pits.

He could see the jungle which was only about five hundred metres away. He could easily lose the orcs in the jungle. He was within a hundred metres of the jungle when an arrow whizzed past his head nearly hitting him. He looked back and saw a few of the orcs were shooting arrows at him. He sped up quickly to get behind some trees. Three more arrows shot past him. One missed and two landed short.

He was relieved when he got into the jungle. He quickly ran between vines and thick shrubs so that they could see him. He ran for a few minutes before he climbed a tree to rest. The tree was pretty high so he could see a large amount of the surrounding area. There were lots of bushes nearby. He could see a stream but knew the water was probably poisonous or piranha infested.

He stayed in the tree for a few minutes when the giant orc walked directly below him. He was talking to a smaller armoured orc. Gregor couldn't make out what they were saying but it sounded like the big orc was angry. Suddenly with a swift movement the larger orc decapitated the smaller orc.

"Bring out the Sniffers. If you can't find him, they can" the orc yelled at the top of his voice and then went back into the dense forage.

Gregor didn't have a clue what the sniffers were but he knew they were probably dangerous. He decided to move away from the area. He leapt down from the tree and grabbed the dead orcs sword. The sword was very blunt and heavy.

He ran quickly through the woods away from the orcs. There were none in front of him so he didn't have to worry about hiding. Half an hour ladder sat down on a rock to rest. He was about to continue on his journey when there was a rustling in the vines nearby. Gregor quickly grabbed his sword and approached the vines.

"Whatever you are come out" Gregor told the vines.

Suddenly an enormous animal came bolting out of the vines. At first Gregor thought it was the infamous sniffer but soon realised it looked more like a rat. And the worst part, it was white.

The 'rat' circled Gregor a few times before collapsing on the floor. Gregor noticed some things odd about the 'rat'. It seemed much fatter than a normal rat and had no tail.

"What are you" Gregor asked it.

"My name is Snowball, and I'm a snuggler" the animal answered.

"A snuggler?" asked Gregor. That didn't sound to ferocious.

"That is what the orcs call us" it said "Our actual specie name is hamster. What is your name human?"

"I'm Gregor and I got banished from Regalia" Gregor answered

"Regalia, I've never been there. The nibblers say it is far away"

"You know the nibblers?" Gregor asked surprised

"Of course I do. We are close allies but we have asked the nibblers not to tell the Regalians about us. We don't like humans"

"Why?" asked Gregor curiously

"We don't trust the orcs because they catch snugglers and make them slaves. Why did you get banished" replied the hamster

"I was framed for killing some members of the council. But I can't say I'll miss them," replied Gregor

"We need to get out of here. Sniffers are coming" the hamster said as it ran into the vines

Gregor dashed after it not wanting to be alone with a 'sniffer'. The hamster was extremely fast and Gregor had a hard time keeping up with it. A few minutes later Snowball was so far ahead of Gregor that he could not see him.

Gregor ran in the direction the hamster was going. A minute later Snowball stuck his head out of some vines. Gregor fell over in shock.

"Come on. Why are you so slow" Snowball inquired annoyed "We need to hurry if we don't want to get eaten"

"What even are sniffers?" asked Gregor

"They are giant naked mole rats. They work for the orcs and help to track down their enemies. They have a very acute sense of smell. If we don't hurry they will find us and we will both die" answered the hamster "Quick, jump on my back its faster"

Gregor leapt on the hamsters back and it bolted through the jungle at break neck speed. Gregor fell off twice, both times he hit the ground and went bouncing along the road.

"Where are we going?" asked Gregor

"Wait and see. Why do you have so many questions?" Snowball answered waiting for Gregor to climb on again.

"I think we are losing them" Snowball said half an hour later "I haven't heard or smelt them for over an hour"

They sat down on a rock in a clearing to rest. Suddenly a group of foul animals came out of the vines and surrounded them.

Sniffers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone,**

 **I am back with another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I was busy... I will try to make the chapters longer soon!**

The sniffers were the most disgusting things Gregor had ever seen. They seemed to be some sort of giant species of naked mole rat. They had wrinkly pink skin with lots of mud and black spots on their bodies. They had four giant teeth protruding from their mouths. They had long thick tails made of hardened skin. From what Gregor could see they had no eyes, just sockets where eyes used to be. There were two of them and they cornered their victims against a large stone.

On the back of each sniffer was an orc. They were smaller than the ones Gregor had encountered earlier but they seemed to be very quick and agile. One had a club; the other had two metal swords. They were both wearing metal chest plates which had lots of cracks in. Neither of them wore a helmet.

They steered the sniffers towards Gregor and Snowball. Snowball seemed terrified as he cowered behind Gregor who was scared himself. One of the sniffers lunged at Gregor.

He barely managed to dodge its attack by rolling to the side. The second one charged towards him. Gregor side stepped past the sniffers face and sliced open its back leg with his knife. It yelped in pain and jumped back, knocking its rider off. It limped a few steps before falling down, unable to get up.

The orc pulled out his dual swords and ran at Gregor. The orc was twice as fast as Gregor and very agile. Gregor only just managed to block his attacks. He was under so much pressure he couldn't attack himself.

After a few minutes of combat Gregor managed to shove the orc back a few metres. As it was stumbling backwards, Snowball charged out of the vines and rammed the orc into the foliage. There was the sound of the orc yelping. A few seconds later a chewing sound replaced it.

Snowball came out of the vines and curled up against the rock.

"What are you doing?" asked Gregor.

"I'm thinking" replied the hamster. "About where my colony is"

"You're lost" Gregor stated sceptically

"In a way yes" Snowball told him "We need to find somewhere to hide for the night or we will be spotted by orcs"

"How will we be spotted?" asked Gregor "We are in the jungle. No one can see through the canopy"

"If we are not hidden we will be spotted" Snowball said adamantly "They have mages which can use seeking magic to find us"

"Ok" Gregor said. Weird human like orcs wondering around – believable. Mages using seeking magic – Not Believable.

"If we find a cave or hole we could be safe but we don't have time to find one. We will have to do with hiding in a tall tree with lots of leaves"

This was not so easy. The jungle is made mainly of stone, vines and long grass. There were very few trees and most of them were dead. However luck seemed to be on their side because they found an enormous tree a few minutes later. They climbed up to the top of the tree and hid in the leaves so they wouldn't be spotted from above or below.

There were many orcs out that night. They could see thousands of torches moving through the Dead Lands and through the jungle. Once a group of five orcs ran straight passed their tree but thankfully there weren't spotted.

Four hours later Snowball woke Gregor from a deep sleep and told him that they should leave now. The hamster also told Gregor that the colony was further into the jungle.

"Won't we be spotted?" asked Gregor

"Not if we travel quickly and stay in the vines" Snowball answered.

Snowball dashed through the jungle extremely fast. Gregor was riding on Snowballs back because he couldn't keep up with him. They were chased twice by groups on foot but soon escaped by zig zagging through the vines. Snowball started off in the wrong direction in case any scouts spotted them. Then when they were hidden changed direction towards the colony. Later he told Gregor that he didn't want to lead orcs to his colony.

They stopped at a river after travelling for a few hours. Snowball caught a fish and they ate it raw before travelling on.

"Soon we will have left the orc territory" Snowball said "But first we have to cross the border"

"What's at the border?" asked Gregor

"Lots of orc watch the border between the orcs and the snugglers. We will be lucky if we get through"

An hour later they reached the border. It was a large river. The rapids made it impossible to cross unless you went by one of the bridges which were all guarded by large numbers of orcs.

"How are we going to get across" asked Gregor "We can't sneak passed them. There are too many orcs"

"There are rafts hidden in the undergrowth on both sides of the river. The snugglers made them many years ago to cross the river and steal food from the orcs. There is one nearby"

They walked silently along the riverbank for a few minutes before Snowball went into the vines and pulled out a raft which was about 6 feet long and 4 feet wide. They seemed to be designed to carry only one snuggler. Snowball pushed the raft into the water and quietly climbed onto it. Gregor got on the raft as well but there wasn't much space for left for him and he had to hold onto Snowball's tail to avoid falling off.

Snowball was using his front paws to move the raft forward. The crossing took about fifteen minutes because they had to paddle slowly to avoid being seen or heard.

Once they were on the other side of the river, Snowball told Gregor that they were now in snuggler territory and that there would be no more orcs. They travelled for a few hours at walking speed through some thick vegetation. It was very dark in this part of the jungle because the snugglers didn't need light to see. Gregor was zoned out and just walked in a straight line. He nearly walked into a tree twice and fell over once when he tripped on a rock.

He was practically asleep when Snowball stated.

"The Colony"

 _ **Rate and Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 sorry for the long wait…**

The colony was massive. Gregor was expecting a few hundred snugglers to be at the colony. From where he was there were tens of thousands of snugglers. Most of them were grey but there were a few white and ginger ones. They were all sleeping except for a handful that seemed to be guards. They were immediately approached by three of these guards. Two were grey but one was orange and seemed to be in charge.

"Snowball!" the orange one greeted the white hamster "Where have you been we've been sending scouts to find you for five weeks"

"I have been in the orc prisons but managed to escape a few days ago. I found this human roaming the Dead Lands being chased by orcs" Snowball replied.

The two grey hamsters approached Gregor and started sniffing him to see if he was an orc spy. A few seconds later they walked away from Gregor and started talking in what seemed to be hamster-talk to Snowball and the Ginger hamster. After about ten minutes Snowball walked over to Gregor and told him that he could stay here if he wanted to.

A few minutes later Gregor was sleeping surrounded by snoring hamsters. He was packed so tightly between them he could barely breathe.

"They're a lot like nibblers" thought Gregor "except they have no tail and seem to be fluffier and less shy"

Gregor awoke to the sound of scurrying feet all around him. He sat up to see hamsters racing around everywhere carrying something or other. Some were carrying food. Others carried materials used to make nests. Then there was an astonished yelp from somewhere in the bushes by a small stream. Gregor saw a few hamsters run into the bushes where the noise had come from, so he decided to go with.

He saw the snugglers in a huddle discussing something. Gregor couldn't understand what they were saying because they were talking in hamster. Then Gregor's eyes move to the stream to see a large black object floating towards the shore. The snugglers had now run away back into the jungle and were squeaking excitedly at each other.

He was about to approach the object when an arrow shot past him and slam into a tree. He dashed behind a rock to avoid being hit. Arrows were now flying everywhere, slamming into trees, splintering on rocks, striking snugglers. The guards were now shouting orders in English at the others, Gregor could only catch a few words like, orcs, defend, nest and flee. The hamsters were racing away from the shore and into what seemed to be specially designed shelters in case of an attack. They seemed to be trapdoors that led to underground rooms which could be defended easier than in the open.

The first orcs were jumping off the boat and charging towards the shore. These orcs had lots of armour, sharp swords and iron shields. They swarmed onto the shore and were met by the ferocious warrior-hamsters.

The hamsters were very good defenders but were getting pushed back by the large number of orcs attacking them. An orc was flung through the air and landed next to where Gregor was hiding behind a rock. The orc died instantly, Gregor grabbed its sword and shield and got up to get a better look at the battlefield.

There were now four ships in the stream and orcs were tumbling out of all of them and attacking the hamsters. The warrior-snugglers were outnumbered at least fifteen to one and were quickly being defeated. An archer had spotted Gregor and shot an arrow at him, it grazed his arm narrowly missing his chest. Gregor snapped back into focus and blocked the next three arrows with the orc shield.

The archer yelled something and six orcs dove off a bat and started swimming at Gregor. Luckily these orcs seemed to have more crude weapons and only wooden shields; they seemed to be sailors and not elite soldiers.

Gregor killed the first one before he got out of the water. The second one leapt up and did a series of strikes onto Gregor's shield. **(at this point Gregor is not very good at using a sword and shield)** Gregor shoved the orc away and blocked an attack from another one.

While Gregor was fighting the five orcs the snugglers were slowly being pushed back.

Gregor seemed to be fighting well against the orc group and had killed two more. Another was shot by an arrow from an orc who tried to hit Gregor but missed. There were only two left. These two were by far the best; they had many battle scars and seemed to be experts with their weapons, a spear and a maul **[1]**.

The one with the spear attack from above but Gregor easily blocked it with his shield. The spearman seemed more aggressive and kept lunging at Gregor with quick jabs.

The orc did a huge lunge but once more missed Gregor. Gregor grabbed the tip of the spear and wrenched the orc forward making it fall over. Gregor picked up his sword and stabbed the orc.

The orc with the maul was more strategic. He wanted to end Gregor in one crippling swing of his mighty weapon. With a raor he rushed forward and swung at Gregor's head. Gregor just managed to duck then charged forwards knocking the orc off his feet. The orc dropped his maul which Gregor picked up. Gregor swung at the orcs chest but the orc rolled away and grabbed tried to grab the spear. But Gregor was too quick, he dashed over to the spear and kicked it away, then smashed the orcs face in before it could dodge.

Since the maul was heavy and needed two hands, Gregor had dropped the sword and shield. He ran over to the chokepoint that the snugglers were holding and tried to assist them.

They seemed to be holding well when a orc managed to burst through Gregor's defences and smack him in the face with a club. In his last seconds of consciousness he felt himself get dragged away by someone before the world went black.

 **That's that chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to Rate a Review. Follow the story for more updates and favourite it if you like it!**

 **P.S. Gregor isn't good at fighting at the moment because he seems to have lost his rager ability.**

 **[1] The maul is a warhammer. A war hammer is a late medieval weapon of war intended for close combat action, whose design resembles the hammer. Its appearance is similar to that of an ice axe. Originating in Europe and the Middle East, it was later introduced to Mughal India.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it! I will be trying to upload a new chapter every week from now on.**

When Gregor awoke he had a painful headache. After a few minutes he looked around to see where he was. He was in a cylindrical room made of small stone bricks. The diameter of the room was about twelve feet. There were no windows and only one metal door which would open when Gregor pushed on it.

He came to the conclusion that he was a prisoner of the orcs. He travelled the whole circumference of the cell. There was not even a small rock on the floor. The roof was made of wood but was too high for Gregor to reach.

Gregor sat down in a corner to think of a plan. He had no weapons and no food so they would have to feed him if they wanted to keep him alive. But why were they keeping him alive? Did they have some secret plan or did they think they could hold him for ransom?

After a few minutes Gregor dozed off and awoke to the sound of talking outside his cell.

"We must feed it! It needs to stay alive, master's orders!" hissed one

"But why do I have to do it, it would be easier to eat him now and say he escaped" groaned a second

"Don't be a fool!" replied the first "The master knows all, hears all, and sees all!"

Grumbling the second orc started unchaining Gregor's cell door. When the door was opened, the orc entered the cell the other orc stood by the door to prevent his escape. The second orc was surprised when he could not find Gregor anywhere because Gregor had cleverly hid behind the door so when it opened he could not be seen.

"He's not here," the second orc told the first orc.

"What do you mean he's not there?" asked the first orc

"I can't find him"

"Well we all know you're blind" muttered the first orc as he came in to investigate

As soon as both orcs were well into the room Gregor snuck out from behind the door and darted out of the cell slamming the cell door behind him and locking it so the two orcs were now the prisoners.

Gregor heard a lot of furious yelling and cursing coming from behind the door so he quickly ran away before other orcs heard them and came.

They seemed to be in a tall round tower with stairs twisting around with a wall on either side. One wall was the wall into the outside; the other wall was the wall into the rooms which were in the centre of the tower.

Gregor could only go up or down so he decided to go up, maybe there was a window he could look out to see where he was. He ran up two floors before he saw a wooden door which was open. He crept into the room slowly to make sure that there were no orcs hiding and waiting to grab him. Once he was in he quietly closed and locked the door. The room seemed to be a food storage but something was funny. There were some fish in a couple of barrels that were the same fish he used to eat at Regalia. Also the same mushrooms stacked in neat piles.

After some more discoveries he saw a crate in the corner that had been nailed shut. He used a metal pole which was luckily lying around to pry open the lid. Inside was a punch of swords wrapped in cloth. They were Regalian swords, each one Gregor knew because they were all on the wall of the Royal Quarters. Something about their owners being very skilled fighters.

He went through every sword until he picked up the last one. He untied some string which was keeping the cloth in place and flung the cloth away. To say he was shocked is an understatement. It was _his_ sword. The warrior's sword.

"How the hell did they get these?" Gregor thought as he took his sword and a couple of the other swords. He then grabbed some mushrooms to eat later. Feeling safer with some proper weapons he left the storage and room and headed downstairs to fight his way out. As he was jogging down the stairs he was confronted by three orcs which were running up the stairs. Two of them were the orcs Gregor had locked in his cell.

They yelled furiously and charged at Gregor. He just managed to block their attacks. He shoved one down the stairs and stab another through the chest. He then decapitated the other orc that was near him. He then jumped down a few steps to land next to the last orc.

"Where am I?" Gregor questioned it while threatening it with his sword

The orc just laughed at him and refused to answer the question instead it states "I will tell you nothing, for even if you spare me, my master will kill me for failing"

The orc then went to hideous laughter until Gregor killed it. He then ran down the steps some more until he came to the bottom floor. There was one large metal gate guarded by at least two dozen orcs. There were lots of carts and more Regalian food and weapons piled by the gate.

Gregor snuck behind some sacks of underground carrots and looked to see if there was an easy way to escape. He managed to sneak up behind an orc that was alone and stealth killed it.

It seemed to be that time when people usually slept because most of the orcs left leaving only five to guard the gate. There were two at the gate, one on the wall, one by the gate control and one patrolling.

Gregor managed to sneak behind the patroller and break its neck. Next he approached the orc at the gate control. This orc saw him and started to yell but before he could make a sound, he was dead.

Gregor then pulled a chain which was used to winch open the gate. The chain was extremely heavy. When the gate was finally fully open Gregor wrapped the end of the chain around a pole.

While the chain was being pulled up the two orcs at the gate were confused as to why it was opening so they approached the gate control winch. When they got there nobody was in site. Gregor had climbed up a pole and was sitting on the beam above them. Pulling out another sword he dropped down and stabbed them both at once.

The orc on the wall still hadn't noticed that his friends were dead so Gregor just had to sneak out of the gate and dart between the boulders to prevent being seen.

He had been jogging for about half an hour when he decided to sit on a boulder and take a rest. He had no idea where he was or if he was even going the right way to the jungle. He ate his last mushroom well he tried to decide which way was best. By this time the area had become lighter and easier to see, this means it is probably day time down here. Now he could wander around without the use of echolocation. He walked through the maze of boulders and lava pits for the better part of the day without finding anything.

He was exhausted and the temperature was unbearable. Near the lava pits it could have gone up to 53oC (127oF). He badly wanted to sit down and have a sleep but he was afraid that he would get caught or worse. About five minutes later Gregor sat down on a rock to look around him for anything to drink or eat.

Suddenly Gregor saw something on the horizon. It looked like a bat but flapped its wings more instead of gliding around. It seemed to spot him and let out a roar that chilled Gregor down to his cells. It came flapping at him with great speed. When it got closer Gregor could see he was looking at his first (but not last) dragon!

 **That's that chapter done. It's starting to get mysterious. If you have any suggestions or questions feel free to ask them.**

 ** _Rate and Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hi again, I know I said that I would update every week but I've been really busy at school but I will update as soon as I can.**

Gregor began to run away from the dragon but had only travelled a few steps before it swooped down at him. Gregor dived into a crack between two large boulders narrowly escaping the dragon's claws. He could hear the dragon rise into the sky and doing a second dive at Gregor. This time an orange and red burning colour appeared in its chest. It let out a roar and launched a blast of hot flame into the gap.

Gregor dived out of the crack to avoid being burned. He scrambled to his feet and began to run away from the dragon, which gained altitude to do a third dive. Now that it was closer Gregor could see what it looked like. It was about twenty metres long and had a wingspan of about fourteen metres when extended. It has a long neck and small head. It had black and grey scales covering its body. Some parts of its body had metal plates attached to protect it. It had a lot of these metal plates in its head. On its back was a saddle made from cloth, leather and metal. On it were four orcs. Two had bows and were strapped onto the sides of the saddle. One sat on its neck and used two long ropes to steer it. There was another in the back that seemed to be the reserve in case any of the others were killed.

Even though Gregor had ran some distance the dragon easily covered the distance and began another dive. This time there was nowhere for Gregor to hide. The dragon tried to bite Gregor but missed and ended up ramming him with its shoulder. Gregor was sent flying forward and landed on his face in the dirt. The dragon roared angrily and did a sharp turn to finish him off.

Before Gregor could get up the dragon was upon him one of the archer orcs managed to fire and arrow at Gregor which hit him in his side. He yelled in pain and dived out of the dragon's path. But he wasn't fast enough, the dragon managed to grab one of his legs with its jaws and bit down hard on it. Gregor felt immense pain from his leg. It took all of his effort to swing his sword at the beast hitting it in the face. Surprised the dragon swung its head back and let go of Gregor.

Gregor fell was thrown into the air and landed in the gravel pit ten metres away. He was stunned and in great pain. He looked at his leg and saw that it was mutilated and bleeding badly. He doubted he could walk on it. He then looked at his surroundings; he was in a pit with steep gravel slopes. The pit was about eight metres deep.

He could hear the orcs cursing nearby; they were obviously looking for him.

One said "I was sure Bonemash bit him, he must have been flung somewhere around here".

"Well," said a second "maybe you were imagining it, you could barely tell what was going on it was so hectic I thought I was going to die"

"Who cares what you think" the first retorted hotly "you are bloody stupid!"

There were sounds of a scuffle as the second orc attack the first orc. While the two were fighting a third came over and pulled them apart. "What do you think you're doing? If the boss found out you were horsing around while we are hunting for _him_ she will have your head hanging from an effigy before you can realise you screwed up!"

The two orcs got up and walked away from each other grumbling. Fifteen minutes later they mounted the dragon and began searching for him by air. But they could not see him hiding in a small gravel pit mostly covered in stones and dirt. Gregor sat there for about six hours before he went into a form of semi-consciousness. He could not tell how much time had passed and was only aware of a great pain in his leg. The arrow wound in his side had stopped hurting but he knew it was probably infected and only painless because his leg was worse.

After what seemed like days he felt himself being lifted off the ground and placed on a wooden stretcher. When he tried to see who was carrying him he could only see blurred images of people walking beside him. He then went into a feverish sleep.

He dreamed about the hamsters. They were playing happily in a garden of lush trees. The dream made Gregor happy, but suddenly it turned into a nightmare about the hamsters being tormented and being turned into some form of Bane-Hamsters, they then proceeded to brutally torture Gregor.

He woke up shouting and terrified. He found himself in a single bed with a blanket covering him, his leg and side had been bandaged and his clothes had been changed. He sat up and looked around the room to see lots of people sleeping in beds similar to his. "I must be in a hospital" he thought. He removed the blanket and tried to stand up but felt extreme pain in his leg so he had to sit back down. There were multiple windows in the room but they all had curtains preventing him from looking out. Since he couldn't walk he decided to lie down again and try and rest. Soon he was in deep sleep.

 **That's this chapter complete, sorry its so short, where do you think he is? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward for the next chapter!**

 ** _Rate and Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **I'm back again with another chapter!**

 **Thank you to Melissa Waters for their inspirational comment! You have some interesting ideas, but the dragon which attacked Gregor is evil, I may bring in a good dragon to help him fight which would be cool!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Underland Chronicles, just this story.**

When Gregor woke up the second time, the room was bustling with people. The curtains had been opened and he looked out of one. He appeared to be in a room in a building which was on the side of a cliff. Below him was an enormous city of small houses which were much taller than the ones in Regalia, Gregor estimated some of the towers to be over five storeys high. It was also surprisingly bright here and the ceiling was so high you could believe you weren't underground.

He continued to look at the enormous city for about fifteen minutes. Spotting some peculiar landmarks and noticing the giant twenty metre high wall that surrounded the entire area.

He was still looking at the city when someone came up to him.

"You're lucky" the man said, "If we hadn't spotted you when we did you would have died painfully"

"Thanks." Gregor replied, "But, can you tell me where I am?"

"You are in the ancient city of Astrofell" he said proudly, "the great production city of the entire Underworld!"

"Don't you mean Underland?" asked Gregor

"No, I have never heard of anyone who calls this place the Underland, even the great explorers of old have called it the Underworld"

"But what about the Regalians, rats and all the other animals that call it the Underland?" Gregor inquired

"I know every city and race in the entire Underworld and have never heard of the Regalians. Are they an ancient race? And by rats do you mean the little pests that live in the sewers and alleys which spread the eight strikes of plague?" said the man "By the way my name is Rainard the Heroic, but you can just call me Rainard"

"The Regalians have only been here four hundred years, are you sure you've never heard of them? I mean the giant rats that fight the Regalians. My name is Gregor, what do you do?"

"I think you may be suffering from minor concussion and memory loss, I'm positive I've never heard of either race. I am one of the head guards for the city; I help to think of the strategies in which we use to defend ourselves against the orcs. The other high guards are Droyn the Small and Letholdus the Courageous"

"Ok nice to meet you, am I allowed to wander around?" asked Gregor

"Sure, if anybody asks what you are doing just say you are visiting, but stay away from the lower city, no matter how good we are at fighting orcs, there are some places in this city that even orcs wouldn't go" Rainard warned him.

Gregor then left the hospital room and spent about an hour wandering around the castle halls. He had to walk slowly because if he applied to much pressure to his leg it hurt painfully. Eventually he got directions from two guards, in shiny silver armour equipped with a spear and shield each, to a doorway out of the castle and into the high city.

The higher city was bustling with people; they were rushing around carrying papers, books, food, and drink. The houses were made out of large white stone blocks which neatly fitted together. There were lots of windows which had glass placed in, something that wasn't done in Regalia. He wandered around for a bit, there were many large houses which had signs outside, most of them were inns but a few were bookshops, libraries, armouries, blacksmiths, a prison, and stables.

Curious as to what was in the stables Gregor knocked on the door. It was answered by a tall and heavily built man who grinned devilishly at him.

"Hey, how can I help you" he asked "Have you got a horse or do you want one"

"Oh no I don't want a horse and I don't have one either, I was just curious at what you kept in the stables" Gregor replied warily.

"Horses of course! I think you should go to the hospital and get yourself checked up" the man said walking away muttering about crazy people.

Embarrassed Gregor walked away from the stables and instead entered the house across the road which had a sign telling people that it sold books. The house was full of books. The entire walls were covered by books. In the middle of each room was a table on which people were reading. He browsed for a bit and soon found a book that interested him, it was a history book called _The First Orc War_. The book was over a thousand pages long and was filled with tiny writing. It had a large leather cover which was elaborately decorated with leaves and fire. He sat down with the book and began reading.

A few hours later he was starting to get hungry. He wanted to go and get something to eat. He was only on page 118 of his book and wanted to continue reading it later. However to take the book you had to buy it. The price tag on the book was W95. This meant that the book cost 95 Widgets. Since Gregor had no money on him he sadly put the book back on the shelf and went to look for some food.

Outside there were much fewer people because they were all obviously having lunch. Unsure as to where to get money to pay for lunch he decided to go back to the castle.

There he met Rainard and asked him about where he can get money. Rainard told him that there was a man who ran a stable who was interested in hiring another labourer to send stuff to and from the lower city. Gregor was then given directions to the stable.

It happened to be the same stable that he had seen earlier. When he knocked on the door the same person answered.

"Hi I'm looking for a job" Gregor said "Rainard said that I could work here"

"Hmm, ok sure come on in!" the man replied

Gregor followed the man in and was given his first task, he had to go and brush all the horses down. It was tedious work but much better than fighting orcs. When the horses were brushed the man came back and gave him some sandwiches for lunch.

"When you are finished eating I want you to collect the money from two people living in an inn in the lower city. They are overdue and if they don't pay soon I will have to keep the horses" the man told Gregor

Gregor hurriedly finished his sandwiches and got the address of the inn. He also took some forms which prove that the men have to pay their fee plus an additional cost for being overdue. The total price added up to some whopping two thousand widgets.

Leaving the stables he got directions to the nearest exit of the high city. When he was in the lower city he could easily tell the difference from the higher city. The houses were made out of small cobble bricks which were filled with dirt and grime. The wood in some places was rotting and the road was much dirtier. There were also a lot of homeless people sitting in ditches on the road. There were also lots of rats running around. In houses, down alleys and in carts. Gregor ran through a series of dirty streets till he came to _The Handy Hag Bar and Inn_. This was where the people were staying.

Gregor opened the door to see lots of people sitting at small tables drinking. There were multiple people passed out on the floor or leaning against pillars. He went up to the bartender and asked him where he could find the two men.

"You can find them upstairs. Room 3. They've been staying here for over a week now. Bloody nuisance, all they do is get in fights and break things. I've already had to replace four tables thanks to them. They also owe me over a thousand widgets, if they don't pay soon I'm reporting them!" the bartender replied gruffly.

Gregor thanked the bartender and walked up the stairs, suddenly five people who had a scuffle at the top of the stairs and tumbled down together. Then something interesting happened. Gregor raged and effortlessly dodged the tumblers as if they were falling in slow motion. This was the first time he had raged since he was banished!

Surprised Gregor walked up the rest of the stairs and found Room 3. He knocked for about a minute with no reply. Gregor then went back down the stairs, carefully stepping over the men who had fallen down the stairs as they were still lying on the floor, and went to the bartender.

"Are you sure that they didn't go anywhere because I'm they won't answer the door" Gregor asked.

"Oh no, they're just being difficult, come I'll use my key to open the door" the bartender said leaving his post and heading up the stairs.

Gregor followed him upstairs. The bartender then produced handful of large black keys. After trying a few he found the right one and the door opened. Inside was a total mess. There were clothes all over the floor. A dressing table had fallen over. There was one man passed out on a bed. Another was snoring on the floor near the other bed.

The bartender angrily kicked the man on the floor. The man grunted and opened his eyes.

"Georg, I think we have a problem" he said

The one called Georg woke up and stared blankly at the bartender and Gregor.

"Wathcya want, can't ya see we're tryna sleep" Georg said aggressively

"I have come to collect the payment for housing your horses. The total price is two thousand widgets. Here are the papers" Gregor said handing him the papers he was given.

Georg stared at the paper for a minute before saying "Whydya give me dis. Ya know I can't read!"

"Give it here moron" said the other one, still annoyed at being kicked.

"Here Frankie" Georg said handing him the papers

Frankie grabbed some glasses which lying on the floor next to some old shoes. He then quickly skimmed the paper.

"I'm not paying your tow thousand. You can't make me!" he said angrily

"Well then, if you don't pay my boss will keep your horses" Gregor replied

The two then asked to be excused for a minute. Gregor could hear them talking in the bathroom. Soon they came out, Frankie walked passed Gregor and the bartender and stood behind them.

"Well" said Georg "we aint payin ya, so yer in trouble!" He then reached into a drawer and pulled out a dagger.

While Gregor and the bartender were watching Georg, Frankie had locked the door. Suddenly Frankie attacked the bartender from behind knocking him unconscious. Frankie then tried to attack Gregor.

Once again Gregor raged, effortlessly dodging the punch. He then landed several of his own blows into Frankie's stomach. Frankie staggered back dazed. Gregor continued to land strikes on Frankie until he did a fantastic uppercut to the chin that sent Frankie flying into the air. He hit the wall and fell down, unmoving.

Gregor then turned to face Georg. "Yer gonna pay for this!" Georg yelled aggressively as he charged at Gregor. As Georg was charging Gregor quickly sidestepped so Georg ran straight into the wall. Discovering that both men were unconscious Gregor searched the room to see if there was any money in it. Soon he found a leather bag under a bed. Opening it he found over five thousand widgets in small coins. Quickly retrieving the amount that was owed he then placed the bag back under the bed and went to see if the bartender was ok.

A few minutes later the bartender came to and thanked Gregor for his help. Gregor then noticed that the time was really late **(unlike in Regalia, it gets really bright during the day and really dark at night)** and the stable master would be expecting him.

As he was jogging down the streets it was considerably darker. There was nobody about except for an occasional gang of troublemakers. Gregor was so distracted thinking about all that had happened recently he didn't notice the gang of people following him. Or the group hiding in an alley. As he ran passed the alley half a dozen men charged out and attacked him!

 **That's Chapter 7 Done! I hope you enjoy it! If you have any ideas please write them in reviews. I am trying to make my chapters gradually longer and longer till they are like 5K words long, wouldn't that be awesome!**

 **As always,**

 ** _Rate and Review_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Here is Chapter 8, I hope you enjoy it, make sure to post your ideas in the comments/reviews!**

Surprised, Gregor barely managed to block the first mans punch. As the next two reached him he pushed the first one into the second one and tackled the third. As the third hit the ground Gregor rolled away from him and kicked another in the knee, knocking him down. Surprised, the last two backed away from Gregor and were about to run when someone shouted at them to attack. Gregor turned around and saw another five come running from down the road, obviously backup.

As the five reached him Gregor kneed one in the stomach and then punch him in the face knocking him down. The others tried to grab him, three managed to pin his arms to his back but Gregor lashed out with his foot kicking someone hard in the groin. With a yell of pain the man fell over. Gregor then head butted the guy directly behind him, breaking the bridge of his nose. The man staggered back shrieking in pain and clutching his nose.

Twisting, Gregor managed to escape the other two men's grip. He then charged at one of them and did a karate kick that hit the target across the face, he fell down unconscious. Now there were only three left. They warily circled Gregor so they could attack him from multiple sides at once, a plan that would work if Gregor wasn't in full Rager Mode. As the one behind him lunged forward with a left punch, the one from the front charged to tackle him.

As they were about to hit him Gregor ducked to avoid being punched and fired his own punch at the man in front of him. It hit him right on the chin, he staggered away and fell over.

He then rolled forward and turned to face the final two. They looked at each other for a second before dashing away down an alley. Gregor approached the man he was kneeling in a ditch clutching his nose. Gregor grabbed his arm and twisted it to almost breaking point.

"Who are you and why did you attack me?" asked Gregor "If you do not answer me in ten seconds I will break your arm."

"We are members of The Blue Scythe Gang. We run a criminal organisation from Astrofell, we mainly deal in smuggling. We attacked you because you have a twenty thousand widget bounty. We didn't kill you because our contractor demanded that you must be brought alive." replied the man, terrified of getting a broken arm.

"Who was your contractor?"

"I don't know, they only met with the boss, I swear!"

"If you're lying to me, I will come for you and break the other one" Gregor said

"The other wha…" before he could finish his sentence there was a loud cracking sound as Gregor broke his arm, the screaming that followed was terrible.

Gregor then ran through the rest of the city and finally made it back to the stable. He apologised for taking so long to get back. He was then given a small side room to sleep in for the night, he was also given his daily wage of fifty widgets. In his room, there was a small single bed and a chest which was used as a table and for storage. Gregor got into his bed and began to think about the week's events. In less than ten minutes he was fast asleep.

He was awakened by talking, quickly he got up to see what was going on, when he got out of his room he saw the stable master talking to two guards.

"Here he is right now" exclaimed the stable master as Gregor walked into the room.

"Hello, are you Gregor?" asked one guard

"Yes, I am" replied Gregor

"We got orders from Captain Rainard that you must come back to the hospital to be checked up" the guard told Gregor

Gregor agreed he would and got an appointment at eleven o'clock. After eating breakfast, he was then tasked at feeding and watering the horses. This was an easy and interesting job and he completed it within the hour. When he was the stable master told Gregor that he had ordered a large supply of seed two weeks ago. Today the shipment will come into Astrofell. However, the shipment was only expected to arrive after lunch so Gregor was free to explore the city until then.

First Gregor went back to the library with that interesting book, when he discovered that the book had been bought yesterday he was terribly disappointed but didn't show it. Instead of reading he decided to travel to the lower city to ask people about The Blue Scythe Gang. After a few minutes of interrogating passersby, an old tramp told him that The Blue Scythe Gang usually hung around Hollow Willow Street. The old man warned Gregor that that was one of the most dangerous places in town and that he should be careful if he is going alone. Gregor thanked the man and paid him five widgets for the information.

After another fifteen minutes of travelling Gregor found himself in Hollow Willow Street. On one side of the street was a small playground, the grass in it was dead and there were only a few rusty bars stuck into the ground to form a jungle gym. To one side of the playground was a large willow tree that must be over a hundred years old. Interested, Gregor went to inspect the tree. When he got closer he could see that the tree was entirely hollow.

On the other side of the street there was a series of small wooden houses. Most of them had broken windows and rotting walls. A few even had no roofs. Gregor wandered around for about ten minutes when he saw two people meet and exchange a few words before suspiciously slinking down an alley. Intrigued, Gregor stealthily followed them, he made sure to keep his distance and use echolocation to keep track of his targets movements.

When they got to the end of the alley, they kneeled down and one produced a rusty old key. He then used the key to unlock a trapdoor that was on the floor of the alley. Once the trapdoor was opened one of the men went down a ladder. The trapdoor was then closed. The other man sat down near the trapdoor and pretended to be a sleeping tramp but was obviously a guard. Instead of directly approaching the man and risking him yell a warning, he pretended to be drunk and staggered down the alley.

"Hey, man get out of here. This is Blue Scythe, you know what happens to people who mess with Blue Scythe" the man threatened

Gregor mumbled something unintelligible and continued to approach the man. He then lunged at the man clamping a hand over his mouth and pinning him to the wall. The man grunted and tried to break free but could not get out of Gregor's grip. Gregor, without having a better option, killed the man with a quick snap of his neck. He then dragged the man under an old cloth hoping no one would find him. Gregor then took the keys and unlocked the trapdoor.

Slowly, Gregor climbed down the ladder. When he was at the bottom there was a narrow passage. About twenty metres away there was a closed door. Gregor knelt down next to the door to eavesdrop on what they were saying.

"What about that Gregor character, he's pretty good at fighting, like the boss said" one stated

"Yes he is, got a nice knee in my balls. Man it still hurts" replied a second

"Quit whining, if you weren't such a pathetic loser we would have him prisoner by now!" a third said curtly

There was a few minutes of silence before a fourth person came into the room. "Listen up lice. Our contractor has now cut the bounty to fifteen thousand because of inconvenience. If we screw up again they will go to The Red Smokes instead"

"Aww c'mon boss" whined the second man "I don't want to fight him again"

"Well then, genius, think of a plan to kidnap him without a fight and maybe, just maybe, I won't kill you!" the boss threatened

Someone then left the room and there was silence for about five minutes. Gregor then looked through the key hole to see to dudes playing cards and a third smoking nearby. Gregor grabbed a pebble that he had in his pocket, and threw it down the passage. It made a loud clanging noise that caught the attention of the three.

"What was that?" asked the third

"I don't know go check on him" the first replied pointing at the second.

Grumbling the second man opened the door. As the opened the door Gregor grabbed him and dragged him into the dark alley and slammed the door shut. He then quickly subdued the man by striking him in the groin once more, and in the face multiple times with a stick that was found on the floor.

"Where the hell did he go?" muttered the first man

"Let's go see" sighed the other

As they left the room Gregor lunged at them instantly taking one down with the wood plank. He then tackled the other to the ground using the plank of wood he smashed the man in the face a few times before finally getting up to explore the room. He quickly went over to a desk which was in the corner and opened the drawers. After quickly skimming over unimportant messages like love-letters and bills he quickly came across a paper that seemed to be a form of contract. It read as follows:

Date: 23/14/97

This contract states that the contractor will pay _ the sum of _ on the day of _ and the sum of _ once the task has been complete. The task is subduing Gregor, someone who came into Astrofell on the date of 20/14/97.

If the target is not brought to _ on _ the owner of this contract will pay the fee of _ to the contractor.

 **Signed** _Victor the Fiendish_

 **Signed** _Luxa, Queen of Regalia_

Gregor was about to read who signed the document when four men burst into the room, Gregor got up and started running out of the door. The man who was complaining about a sore groin was slowly getting up. As Gregor ran passed him he purposefully stomped on the man's crotch for the third time. The man shrieked in pain so loudly that the four men chasing him stopped, in fear of being tortured as badly as whoever was in the passage. By the time the men had the courage to chase Gregor, he was already a block away.

In no time Gregor was back in the High City Hospital, waiting for his appointment. He kept thinking about how stupid he was for dropping the contract as he ran out of the room. A few minutes later he was called into the consulting room. Here a doctor did multiple tests on him. Eventually he said that Gregor had recovered from his leg wound but his arrow wound is still infected. He was given two bottles of medicine that he had to take once a meal for a week.

Gregor then went back to the stable for some lunch. He then hitched a donkey to a cart and drove it down to the outer city wall to await the shipment. Gregor lay in the back of the cart for half an hour before he saw a large convoy of carriages come through the city gate. Someone came over and asked him if he was to pick up the feed. Gregor quickly paid for the feed with money given to him by the stable master. He then loaded it into his cart with the help of two people.

Soon he was travelling back to the high city. Half an hour later they were halfway through the lower city. They were just about to enter one of the shadier districts of the city. Even though he was alert it appeared that there was no one waiting to attack him. Relaxing, Gregor soon zoned out and wasn't concentrating on his surroundings.

He was almost out of the city when he saw something flash passed down an alley. He wouldn't have noticed it if it didn't seem to look like hair. The same hair that most people in Regalia had. If he had had more time he would have gone to investigate but since he had to get the shipment back soon he couldn't stop the cart.

Fifteen minutes later he was back in the stable and unloading the cart. By 3 o'clock all the work was done and Gregor was exhausted. He decided to take an afternoon sleep. When he woke up the city was gradually darker. Looking at the antique clock in the living room, Gregor could tell that the time was passed six. Refreshed and ready for some night investigating Gregor had supper and then left. He ran down to a shop a few blocks away and bought a sword since the swords he had taken from the orc outpost had been lost in the dragon fight.

The blade was short and curved. It was extremely sharp and could be used as stabbing as well as slicing. Feeling more secure with a sword Gregor used the roofs of buildings to travel stealthily into the lower city. He did this instead of roads because the man who had a broken nose and the man who had a sore groin were following him throughout the afternoon. They were obviously stalking him, and by using the roofs as a way of transport he doubted the could keep up with him. A few minutes later he could no longer detect them with echolocation. They had lost him.

Now that he could investigate in peace he went down to Hollow Willow Street and sat on top of a thatch roof. The thatch was rotting but Gregor didn't mind. He quietly sat there and used echolocation to see everything that was going on nearby. There was a group of tramps sleeping in an alley nearby, they were all genuinely sleeping so none were Blue Scythe members. About two hours later he noticed a figure wearing a cloak walking through the playground. The leaned against the tree for a few minutes before three men came from across the road. They spoke for a few minutes before the figure in a cloak turned and walked away. The three men continued to follow the figure this time using raised voices.

"We did our best" yelled one "The price should be ten times that"

"Yeah" agreed another "Why don't we just kill you and take the money?"

The three men attacked, the figure pulled out two gleaming swords and cut two down effortlessly. The figure grabbed the third, said something and then shoved him into the darkness. The figure then left the area. Gregor decided to follow the figure because the disagreement seemed to have to do with him. Fifteen minutes later Gregor had followed the figure into the high city. He was calmly walking near the figure on a roof top when suddenly the figure was gone. He looked around everywhere but couldn't find the figure. Annoyed at how foolish he had been not to watch more intently he was about to go home when he felt a sword touch his back.

"Move, and you die" said a hoarse, guttural voice

 **That's Chapter 8 Done! I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to tell me your suggestions. I may put them into the story!**

 **As always,**

 ** _Rate and Review_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"How? No one can get behind me" Gregor asked stunned

"Well, I just did. Are you going to cry?" teased the figure

"Who are you?" asked Gregor

"None of your business, I will take you back to my master and claim the reward" said the figure. It then went into cackling laughter "I will be known across the land as the greatest bounty hunter of the orcs. I will be respected and get my own regiment"

"You seem awfully happy about that" Gregor stated

"Don't start your bullshit!" the orc replied angrily

"Ok, ok calm down I don't want any trouble" said Gregor

"Fine, then start walking, any trouble and you're dead!" commanded the orc

As they began moving Gregor moved viciously to one side startling the orc. As the orc regained its composure Gregor drew out his own sword. The orc had two sharp swords with black handles. With a roar of annoyance the orc charged at Gregor chopping rapidly. Somehow, Gregor managed to dodge the first strike and the block the next eight. He then pushed the orc back and did two of his own attacks. A slice aiming to cut the orc from its left shoulder to right hip and then a stab at its stomach. The first attack was dodged and the second barely blocked by the dual blades.

The orc then did a somersault over Gregor's head and tried to stab Gregor in the back. Gregor's rager reflexes saved him as he lunged one side to avoid the sword, he hit the orc in the chest with his elbow at the same time. The orc took a few paces back, breathing heavily.

"You asked for it!" shouted the orc "I warned you, now you pay. Unleash! Ultimate Orc Rager Mode!"

Suddenly a smoky black aura appeared around the orc. Gregor lunged at the orc and did several attacks. All of them were easily blocked by the orc. The orc then attacked with a large volley of attacks that even Gregor's Rager mode was struggling to block. One managed to graze his arm while another cut his shirt, narrowly missing his stomach.

"How are you so much better?" asked Gregor shocked

"It's a special form of magic created by my master. It enhances ones speed, reflexes, agility, strength and combat skill. It's highly dangerous and most people enchanted with it dissolve from the power." said the orc proudly "But I endured!"

"Good for you" said Gregor, preparing to attack again.

This time Gregor went for injuring blows instead of killing blows. Aiming for the legs and arms. He managed to slice open its right arm. He then did a low kick into the orcs shin. The orc yelled in pain as Gregor then slashed its other leg with his sword. It fell to the ground.

"You may have beaten me. But more will come" said the orc panting "Soon, an army will strike, Astrofell will not hold" it then got up and started running away. It hadn't travelled three steps before Gregor threw his sword into its back, killing it.

Gregor then hurriedly went to the nearest guardhouse. When he got there he warned the guards about the impending attack and dropped off the orc's body. He was then ordered to stay where he was until one of the captains came to see him. He sat there for about twenty minutes when a short man came in.

"Hello, are you Gregor"

"Yes, I am" replied Gregor "I presume you are Captain Droyn?"

"That is true" replied Droyn "The guards say you have something to tell me about an orc invasion"

"Yes, I was wandering through the lower city when this orc ambushed me. I barely managed to kill it. When it was dying it told me about a giant orc army coming to the city" Gregor told Droyn

"Hmm, this is bad" Droyn muttered, he then turned to a guard "Tell all soldiers to come to the High Hall for a briefing in an hour" the guard nodded and walked out of the room.

"Well, thank you for your information" Droyn said "stay in the high city, it's safer"

Gregor then ran back to the stable and went into his bedroom to rest for a while before the orcs came. Even if he wasn't a soldier he would probably fight the orcs. After all its him they're after. An hour later he snuck into the High Hall and hid behind a pillar. Droyn, Rainard and someone who was probably Letholdus were addressing a force of about one thousand five hundred soldiers. Most of them had the popular spear and shield. While a few had bows and swords instead.

"Now , from information we have gathered, we are aware of an orc invasion. Not only were we warned by someone who was attacked by an orc scout, our own scouts have spotted an army of orcs marching towards us" Rainard said

"How many orcs are we talking about" asked an archer

"The scout say there are at least eight thousand orcs marching towards us in what seems to be a first wave" Rainard answered "A second wave of about five thousand march a few hours behind"

"Now, we cannot let the outer wall fall" Droyn said "I want two regiments at the gate and another four on the wall, archers shall be strategically placed on the wall to provide ranged support. The rest of the force will be positioned in tiers all the way along the main road, two regiments at each crossroad. Then the final five regiments shall be in charge of holding the inner city wall, I want them formed up in fifteen minutes, the orcs will be here in the hour"

The three then left the room to prepare and the soldiers regiment leaders directed their force to whatever position they were to hold. Gregor silently snuck down out of the hall and down to the lower city gate. Once there he hid near some old bales of hay next to the gate to wait for the attack. As he was sitting there he watched the Astrofellian solders form up. They closed and barred the gate and positioned about a hundred and fifty spearman in a shield wall formation directly behind it.

About two hundred archers were placed on the wall. Standing near them was another three hundred spearmen. Every hundred metres or so there was a shield wall, this pattern continued all the way up Main Street. The number of people in each shield wall ranged from one hundred to two hundred and fifty.

Gregor had not been sitting there for more than half an hour before an archer yelled. "I can see them!". The three captains quickly rushed up to see the formations of the enemy. Since Gregor was not on the wall he was unable to see the incoming orcs.

"They're advancing!" shouted Letholdus "A battering ram and two thousand are going at the gate! The rest are using siege towers to access the walls! Archers fire!"

As soon as he said it the archers started firing off volleys of arrows, they were mostly targeting the orcs behind the battering ram, but some were shooting at the ten metre tall trolls that were pushing the siege towers. In less than two minutes the ram had reached the gate and the siege towers were too close, so the archers retreated down the wall and halfway down Main Street.

By now every civilian had left the lower city and were sheltering in the High Hall. Gregor could see the gate shudder at every hit. Pieces of wood were starting to splinter off. Suddenly, he heard yells from above as the first siege tower reached the wall and hoards of orc marauders rushed out. They were met by the sharp spears of Astrofell.

The spearman on the wall seemed to be holding well, but more and more orcs kept rushing out of the towers. Five minutes later, the battering ram finally shattered the door open. In charged hundreds of orcs, they clashed into the shield wall. Many orcs died in the initial charge, but many more took their place.

That was when Gregor decided to attack. He leapt up from behind the hay bales and clashed with the orcs. These particular orcs were average raiding orcs – no armour, crude weapons, rotten wooden shields and very little skill, known for using their vast numbers to overwhelm the enemy, they are also used to absorb arrow-fire so that the more elite orcs survive. In no time Gregor had cut down at least two dozen. Being a rager like Gregor gives you high morale since you don't really care about anything but the enemy nearest to you. However, since the Astrofellian spearman were not ragers, they were quickly losing their will to fight against the vast numbers of orcs charging through the gate. They held for another few minutes before finally breaking and fleeing down the street.

Soon it was just Gregor fighting the ruthless onslaught of orcs. Even though he was killing large numbers of them, he was quickly getting surrounded. Out of the corner of his eye he saw some Astrofellian soldiers flee from the wall and run down a side road. Knowing he would soon be killed Gregor also decided to make a break for it. Dashing up the side of a building and leaping from roof to roof until he was by the second tier of defence.

"How many casualties?" asked Droyn who just came out of a street that was perpendicular to Main Street.

"Estimated one thousand five hundred orc casualties and estimated two hundred Astrofellian casualties" replied a spearman

"Position the archers behind the spearman, since Main Street gradually slopes upwards to the High City, the archers will have the height advantage."

In seconds the archers were behind the spears and ready to fire the first volley. As another two thousand five hundred orc marauders and raiders charged up the street the archers fired volley after volley killing hundreds of the orcs. Even though the orcs had reached the spearman the archers were still firing arrows, but now they were aiming at the back of the hoard. Gregor joined the battle line and held the left flank by himself. In the middle, Rainard and Droyn were fighting and Letholdus was fighting on the other flank. This pattern reminded him of the arc formation he used when fighting with the Regalians, except the enemy were orcs not giant rats, and he had the support of three hundred soldiers.

With the new formation of archers behind spears the orcs were dying much quicker and some had even fled back to the outer wall. The orc force was nearly spent when Rainard gave the order to fall back to the next defence point because in some places the shield wall had nearly broken, and if it broke then orcs would be able to surround the spearman or attack the archers. Swiftly, they dashed back to the next shield wall. Once more the archers were placed behind the spears, they instantly began shooting arrows at the hoard of orcs that had rushed after the fleeing spearman.

However, the charging orc force quickly turned around and dashed back to the outer wall. Surprised the spearman waited for ten minutes and still the orcs did not attack.

"They're not going down the side street either" said Letholdus puzzled

"They may be getting their full force in the city before attaching again" Droyn stated

Half an hour later, the second force of five thousand orcs came into the city, they formed up near the gate. Out of nowhere came a force of about a thousand pikemen. Pikes are long spears which are good in attacking, but are usually used against cavalry charges.

"What are the statistics" asked Rainard

"Estimated ten thousand orcs remaining," replied the same spearman, he was bloodier and his helmet was missing. "and three hundred and fifty Astrofellian casualties"

"Prepare for pike attack!" shouted Droyn "Archers! Fire!"

Arrows whizzed over Gregor's head and into the advancing pikemen. Over a hundred fell as they approached. When they reached the shield wall it was much harder to fight them than the orc raiders. For one, they had armour and were more skilled. They also could kill you from four metres away which meant they had more reach than the spears. The only soldiers racking up kills were the archers who were ruthlessly firing into the large blob of orcs. After fifteen minutes, Gregor rager had gotten used to the attack patterns of the orc pikemen. He was effortlessly dodging the pikes and reaching the pikemen. However, less than ten minutes later the Astrofellians had to retreat again.

When they reached the fourth position, the last one before the High City Gate, the soldiers and Gregor were exhausted. They were losing. Rainard asked again for the numbers. 1000 Astrofellians, 9500 Orcs.

"Bring up the Gatling Guns **[1]**!" Droyn's voice boomed

Groups of fifteen spearmen pushed heavy carts with weird mechanisms on them. They seemed to be a form of machine gun that required you to crank continuously to continue firing. The guns were loaded with sharp bullets about ten centimetres long.

When the three Gatling guns were set up they instantly began firing on the advancing pikemen. They were ripped to pieces. Dozens were dying a second. Gregor saw one bullet go through four orcs, killing them all. The orcs tried to block with their shields but most of the times the bullets crumpled them or went through. The last few hundred began fleeing as soon as they noticed that they could not reach the guns before their unit was completely wiped out. The fleeing orcs were effortlessly cut down. None survived.

Gregor could see orcs scurrying around looking for the best way to attack this new form of defence. Eventually an orc that was much larger than the rest rode up on a Sniffer. He stopped just out of range of the guns and shouted many mean insults at the Astrofellians. He then yelled a loud warcry as a hoarde of about fifty giant trolls came charging through the gates and at the guns.

 **That's Chpater 9 Done! I hope you enjoy it, I know it may have been a lot of the same but I am trying to make it as interesting as I can.**

 **;)**

 **[1] The** **Gatling gun is one of the best-known early rapid-fire spring loaded, hand cranked weapons and a forerunner of the modern machine gun.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here I am with Chapter 10, Sorry for the long wait I have been busy working on some other projects which may come out soon!**

 **Chapter 10**

The trolls were about eight metres tall and three metres wide. They wore nothing but crude pants. Each one was holding a massive club-like weapon. They had small heads and eyes. They seemed to be mindless and only wanted to do one thing: kill the Astrofellians. The Gatling guns were being cranked rapidly. Sharp bullets poured into the orcs but they kept coming. Only three died before reaching the shield wall. When the first made contact it smashed into the line knocking dozens of soldiers back. They used their massive clubs to beat the soldiers down.

Even Gregor was finding it difficult to take down the giant monsters. By the time he had killed his first one he was badly wounded and could barely stand. One of the Gatling guns had been taken out when the side had been breached. The other two were firing rapidly but the trolls were too strong and tough to feel the bullets. A second troll approached Gregor and swung its club at him. If he hadn't been in rager mode he would have been decapitated. He stabbed it in the stomach and it took a few steps backing. Before Gregor had any time to rest another troll attacked.

Ten minutes later Gregor was completely exhausted. He had taken down four but more kept coming. He felt his last energy sap away as he fell to the ground. His area was soon overrun by the trolls, followed by another unit of orcs. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was Droyn shouting the command to retreat.

When he awoke he was still lying in the mass of bodies. There were dead orcs, trolls and humans all around him. He tried to get up but noticed that a troll had fallen on his legs. There were lots of fires on the inner wall. On them appeared to be orcs. There was lots of noise coming from the castle.

'The orcs must have won' thought Gregor.

He looked around to see if there was anything that he could use to free himself. He reached to his left and managed to pull a spear out of an orc pikemen. Using it like a crowbar he managed to lever the troll off him. He pulled his legs out from under the orc to see if they were broken. Luckily they weren't. He slowly got to his feet and inspected if any other part of his body was damaged. Other than lots of cuts and bruises he seemed to be ok.

He looked around him to see if there were any other survivors. He walked around slowly in a crouched position so the orcs did not see him. He still had his sword but did not want to fight them now, when he was weak and tired. He made his way to a small house on the one side of the street. The door was slightly open and the lock had been shattered. He pushed the door open to find a ransacked house. Everything was thrown about, chairs were shattered, tables were flipped, and drawers were opened and emptied. A dead soldier lay on the floor in the passage. He searched the house for signs of life but found none. Knowing that he was alone he sat down in the corner of the kitchen to rest. He soon dozed off t sleep.

When he awoke the area was much brighter, but not as bright as it had been the day before. He looked out the kitchen window to see legions of orcs marching into the city. Knowing that he could not fight tens of thousands of orcs, he decided to leave the city. Easier said than done. There were hundreds of orcs patrolling the streets. If he left the house he would be spotted in seconds and killed in minutes. There was an entire army guarding the city's only entrance. Most of the bodies had been taken away and probably eaten.

Suddenly as if he had been struck by a lightning bolt of bright ideas, Gregor thought of a plan. He grabbed a log from the fireplace in the living room and chucked it through the kitchen window, he then dashed into the living room and hid behind the door. As he hoped a patrolling orc had heard the shattering glass and decided to investigate. He opened the door and walked down the passage, searching every room. As he walked into the living room Gregor attack it from behind silently killing it.

He then removed its clothing and put it on himself so he now looked like an orc. The clothing stank of blood and rotten flesh. It was made of rags that must have been in a pit for years. The helmet was rusty and you could hardly breathe with it on, but it was better than dying. He then left the house and walked down the street causally hoping to not get noticed.

He was halfway down the street when a fully armoured orc approached him.

"Where've you been patrolling." it growled aggressively

"Why do I have to tell you?" replied Gregor is his most orcish voice.

"I'm a Sergeant smarty." it stated angrily

"Down some back alleys." answered Gregor

"You don't smell like an orc!" the Sergeant told him. "If you weren't so filthy I would have said you were a human." It stalked off angrily to harass some other orc patrollers.

Gregor continued to walk calmly down the road until he was at the main gate. It was much dirtier and smellier than it had been when Gregor was here a few days ago. There were at least a hundred orcs guarding the gate from different positions. He walked up to an orc standing by the gate.

"Permission to leave." Gregor asked

"Do you have a pass?" asked the orc

"No" Gregor replied "I have an important message to send to the master and there was no time."

"The orc stared at him for a minute before saying "What was the message?"

"It was for the master's ears only" Gregor told him "But, if you insist, it was a report on our statistics after the battle and our formations"

"Alright, you can go, but next time bring a pass or I will feed you to the dragons!" it chuckled as he gave the signal for the gate to be opened.

Gregor walked through the entrance and onto the flat plateau of dusty earth before him. There was not a rock in site, just sand. He walked straight for about half an hour before he turned around and could no longer see the remnants of Astrofell. A few hours later Gregor sat down for a break. He was extremely thirsty and hungry. There was nothing to eat and drink for miles. The dust began swirling around him, he had a bad headache. Maybe he could lie down for a minut… Gregor passed out.

Far away, in a large dark tower a black dragon landed at the entrance. Its rider dismounted and approached the door. Two fully armoured orcs opened the door for him and sealed it shut behind him. He climbed up multiple stairways until he reached the top. On the top floor there was no furniture except for a bird pool like object in the middle of the round room. There was a balcony which wrapped around the room. Standing on the balcony was a lone figure, its back facing the rider.

"You bring news" it stated emotionlessly

"Yes, we searched everywhere but cannot find the Overlander" the rider replied

"He must have left the city before it was attacked. Search the surrounding areas, he will not get far."

"What if this fails?"

"Then you shall die a very painful death"

The rider quickly scurried off to order some other orcs around.

A few hours later the figure called for the presence of a messenger. A small orc in rags walked in.

"You have called for me, The All Mighty Messenger of the Dark Plains" he said, as though he was some kind of important guy.

"Yes" it replied "I want you to send a message to the 8 Champions. Tell them to find and kill Gregor the Overlander."

"Are you sure you don't want to send something… stronger?"

"I am certain these fighters will suffice, after all there is only one of him"

The messenger travelled very quickly across the wastes, until he came to the home of the first Champion. It was sitting on a large hill.

"Aha, my least favourite messenger" It hissed in disgust.

"I have come with a message, kill Gregor the Overlander" it told the Champion "Orders from the Master"

The Champion was… how to put it… a dragon. It was much larger than the other dragon Gregor had encountered and it was red instead of black. It had hundreds of sharp spikes running along its back, meaning no one can ride it. It has a long tail which ends in a spike, sharper than the sword of the warrior. It had an ugly face, with two large horns coming out of its head, and another four coming out where its cheeks should be. It has a pointed face which ended in one sharp tooth which curved downwards, making it awkward to eat anything.

It was deemed a Champion because it was the last of its species, having called all of the rest. It worked with the orcs because the Master regularly sent dead orcs and trolls which had been cut up to it, so it can feed on them.

It immediately flew high into the sky on its mighty, mottled wings. It could see the entire surrounding area, but there was no sign of Gregor.

Meanwhile, Gregor was walking aimlessly in circles. He could barely stand from exhaustion, when he came across a small pond. There was a small house made of wood surrounded by trees and vines similar to the ones found in the jungle. Outside of the house was a campfire cooking some grilled fish. Gregor walked up to the house and knocked. Nobody answered. He tried the door knob and it opened. Inside was a bed made of wood and a table and chair. There were lots of weapons on the wall, including a giant bow, with a quiver of arrows next to it.

Gregor left the house and went back to the campfire and ate some of the grilled fish. It tasted delicious, Gregor found some lemon like fruit next to the camp fire so he decided to squeeze some of these over the fish. He then went to do some more exploring of the area to see if he could find the owner of the house, he wondered if he was hostile.

He had been exploring for about an hour when he heard something high above him. He looked up and saw a magnificent red dragon gliding above him. Remembering the last dragon he had met, he quickly hid in a small bush next to a palm tree so he was out of site. The dragon circled for a few minutes and was beginning to fly away. Gregor thought it was leaving when he moved slightly and pushed a rock with his foot, it made a slight sound as it slid across the dirt. Instantly the dragon turned around and came flying back. It dived low searching for any sign of life. After a couple of passes it rose high into the sky, so high that it was just a speck. It then dived down faster than any peregrine falcon. When the dive was half completed the dragon's throat began to glow red. Out of its mouth shot wave after wave of molten hot fire. It whipped through the palm trees lighting them ablaze. The house was disintegrated in a wall of fire. Gregor dived from the bush he was hiding in milliseconds before it was struck. He scrambled to his feet and dived into the pond.

He the dragon then lazily circled the area. Happy with how successful his idea was. Eventually it landed on the smouldering remains of the house, crushing them. It was no looking straight at Gregor.

"Well, well, well" it hissed "It seems to me I have caught myself a little Warrior"

The dragon then used one of its hind legs to grasp Gregor around the waist before it shot into the air carrying him.

"The Master wants me to kill you. And I surely will" it chuckled.

Suddenly without warning it just opened its talons and Gregor was falling through space.

 **That's Chapter 10 finished! I will hopefully get the next Chapter out within a week.**


End file.
